Naruto : Shadow Protector peace
by andhikarza
Summary: Pengorbanan Diri Seorang Shinobi tak bernama yang melindungi perdamaian dari dalam bayangan adalah tanda Shinobi sejati


Ini adalah cerita pertama karangan saya yang saya coba buat sebaik mungkin. Semoga para pembaca menyukainya.

Chapter 1: Prolog

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ..?..

Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Strong! Naru, Smart!

.

.

.

Disalah satu desa besar Ninja, tepatnya dibagian Negara Hi. Konohagakure ya itulah nama desa tersebut, desa Konohagakure merupakan salah-satu desa terkuat diantara lima desa shinobi terbesar lain di Dunia Shinobi. Desa tersebut didukung dengan banyaknya Shinobi kuat. Bahkan Kriminal yang paling banyak ditakuti oleh seluruh desa Ninja lainnya yang berada di Dunia Shinobi berasal dari desa ini. Uchiha Madara, Dialah yang digadang-gadang sebagai Shinobi Terkuat sepanjang sejarah bersama Hashirama Senju

Desa Konohagakure juga dikenal dengan pemimpin desanya, yakni Yondaime Hokage a.k.a. Namikaze Minato atau Konoha no Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash) yang dikenal dengan kecepatan dan kejeniusannya dalam bertarung.

Akibat serangan seekor monster rubah ekor sembilan atau disebut Kyuubi menyerang Konoha. Kekacauan terjadi di desa Konoha dan korban banyak berjatuhan. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun luka tersebut masih terasa berbekas.

9 tahun setelah serangan yang dilakukan Kyuubi di Konoha, tetua konoha mulai mencurigai Uchiha sebagai dalang di balik serangan Kyuubi di konoha, karena hanya kemampuan sharingan yang dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi.

Kecurigaan dan diskriminasi yang terjadi melahirkan perasaan permusuhan dan akhirnya menghidupkan kembali perasaan kebencian Klan Uchiha terhadap pemerintahan desa. Akhirnya mereka merencanakan Kudeta.

Di sebuah tebing yang curam berdiri 2 Anbu dan seoran Chunin

"Tidak ada cara lagi untuk menghentikan kudeta uchiha .. Perang saudara akan terjadi di konoha, dan negara lain akan memperoleh keuntungan dari peperangan tersebut. Saat itu, perang besar pun akan terjadi. Sebelumnya, saat aku mencoba menghentikan kudeta tersebut menggunakan kotoamatsukami, danzou menyerangku. Dia tidak mempercayaiku, sebab aku juga telah memutuskan untuk melindungi desa dengan caraku. Dia mungkin akan mencoba untuk mengambil mata-ku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan mata-ku kepadamu Naruto sebelum itu terjadi." Ucap seorang pemuda yang kondisi tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, dan kehilangan sebelah lengannya a.k.a Shisui

"Hiks...hiks... a-apa yang kau katakan Shisui Nii-san ?" Kata bocah berumur 9 Tahun a.k.a Naruto sedang menangis

'Shisui' Batin Itachi Sedih

"aku memberikan mata ini pada karena aku mempercayakan tekadku padamu Naruto. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai Adik Kecilku" Ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Hiks...hiksss Baiklah aku akan menerimanya Shisui Nii-san." Jawab Naruto yang menghapus air matanya.

kemudian Shisui melihat ke arah Itachi "Bagiku, kau adalah teman terbaik Itachi. Satu-satunya teman yang bisa kuajak bicara mengenai hal ini. Tolong lindungilah desa dan nama uchiha." Kata Shisui "itachi tolong transplantasikan mataku ke Naruto" Lanjut Shishui

Setelah Itachi memindahkan Mata Shishui ke Naruto. Shishui meledakkan dirinya.

"SHISHUUIII" Teriak Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan. Itachi menutup matanya, dan menghapus air Matanya beberapa menit kemudian membuka matanya, mata Sharingan Itachi Berubah menjadi MS (Mangekyō Sharingan).

"Naruto aku akan ke tempat para tetua membicarakan masalah ini" kata Itachi dan ia langsung melakukan Shushin ke tempat para Tetua Konoha

Ditempat para tetua, terlihat Itachi menemui para Tetua (Minato, Hiruzen, Sarutobi, Koharu, Homura dan Danzou) dan menceritakan hal tentang Kudeta tersebut.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan..! mereka mengatakannya sebuah revolusi, tapi jika maksud mereka yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mengambil kekuatan politik, kita harus mencap mereka sebagai penghianat..! Ucap Koharu

"Koharu..! tunggu dulu, kita tidak bisa menyimpulkannya begitu saja..!" Kata Sarutobi

"Bagaimanapun juga Hiruzen, Uchiha tidak akan menghentikan Rencana mereka, kita harus mengambil keputusan segera untuk mencegah kekacauan, termasuk anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa..." Ucap Danzou kepada Hiruzan

Itachi terdiam mendengarnya

"jangan katakan itu di depan Itachi, disamping itu jika perang saudara terjadi, akan sangat sulit untuk menghadapi Uchiha. Kita harus memikirkan sebuah strategi." Ucap Hiruzen

"Kita sedang berhadapan dengan waktu, kita harus bertindak sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu, jika tim Anbu kita bergabung, kita bisa melakukan serangan mendadak kepada mereka dan mengakhirinya". Ucap Danzou

"aku tidak ingin berperqng dengan Uchiha, bagaimanapun juga mereka merupakan rekan militer kita aku ingin menggunakan kata-kata dari pada kekuatan, aku akan merencanakan sebuah strategi . Itachi cobalah untuk mengulur waktu sebisa mungkin" Ucap Minato

"Baik Hokage-sama" Ucap Itachi

Di depan sebuah Kuil Suci

"Danzou mengomentari perilaku hiruzen di ruang hokage sebelumnya: Hiruzen memang berbicara seperti itu, tapi dia juga akan bertindak jika konoha memang perlu dil indungi. Itu memang caranya. Dan jika itu terjadi, bahkan hokage seperti dia akan mengambil tindakan yang ekstrim. Begitu mereka mencoba untuk menjalankan kudeta, uchiha tentu akan sirna. Saudaramu pun akan tiada. Tapi jika cepat bertindak sebelum hal itu terjadi, dia masih bisa diselamatkan." Kata Danzou mengomentari perkataan Minato di ruang hokage sebelumnya

"..." Itachi terdiam dan mulai dipenuhi beban pikiran

"Jika kudeta itu terjadi, Adikmu akan melihat segalanya .. Dia akan melihat seluruh klannya dihancurkan oleh seorang shinobi konoha, dan tidak salah lagi dia akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada konoha. Jadi dalam hal ini, dia juga harus dibunuh!" Lanjut Danzo

"apa kau mengancamku?" Ucap Itachi

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau memilih. Kau bisa memilih di pihak uchiha, berpartisipasi dalam kudeta dan berperang bersama-sama dengan klanmu .. Atau memilih di pihak konoha, menyelamatkan saudaramu sebelum kudeta itu terjadi dan membantu menghancurkan klan uchiha. Untuk melindungi desa, kita benar-benar harus menghentikan kudeta itu sebelum semuanya jatuh dalam kekacauan. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah mata-mata ganda yang bekerja untuk kedua pihak, uchiha dan konoha. Dengan kata lain dia adalah kau, itachi!" Jawab Danzou

Danzou terdiam sejenak, dia tahu saat itu itachi juga mulai memikirkan pilihannya.

"Itachi ... Ini akan menjadi misi tersulit bagimu ... Aku yakin kau juga ingin melindungi desa ... Apa kau akan menerima misi ini?" Lanjut Danzou

Tanpa banyak bicara itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan danzou, sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai topeng a.k.a. Tobi. Dan mulai melakukan negosiasi dengannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangku?" Tanya Tobi

"Kau mampu lolos dari pertahanan uchiha dan mampu melihat gulungan rahasia di kuil Nakano. Hanya uchiha yang tahu tempat itu." Jawab Itachi

"Kau mungkin tahu bahwa aku dari uchiha dan punya dendam terhadap klan dan desa." Kata Tobi

"Kau harus mengerti keadaan desa yang sekarang .. Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam kepada uchiha.. Tapi kau tidak kuijinkan menyentuh desa dan ..Sasuke Uchiha ...!" jawab Itachi

"Jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk pulang bergabunglah dengan Organisasiku". Kata Tobi

"Organisasimu ?" Tanya Itachi

"Aku menyebutnya Akatsuki." Jawab Tobi

Ternyata pilihan itachi jatuh kepada desanya, dan malam berdarah itupun terjadi. Saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat ayah dan ibunya, serta m elihat wajah adiknya yang sangat ketakutan.

Di kediaman Uchiha

Terlihat, Mikoto duduk disamping fugaku

"Aku sudah mengerti maksud dan tujuanmu, begitu kau bergabung di pihak mereka." Kata Fugaku memulai pembicaraan

"Tou-san .. Kaa-san .. Aku..-" Ucap Itachi

"Kami mengerti, Itachi." Kata Mikoto memotong perkataan itachi

"Itachi, berjanjilah ..." ucap Fugaku

Itachi hanya terdiam

"Berjanjilah, Kau akan menjaga sasuke!" kata Fugaku melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Itachi. Itachi menangis

"Jangan ragu-ragu. Ini adalah jalan yang kau pilih .. Penderitaan kita hanya akan berlangsung sesaat, tidak sepertimu ... Cara kita berpikir sudah berbeda, tapi aku tetap bangga kepadamu. Kau benar-benar orang yang baik." Ucap Fugaku.

Saat Itachi mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kedua orang tuannya, seseorang muncul menghentikan pedang Itachi

"Hentikan, Itachi nii-san. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini." Kata Naruto

"..." Itachi hanya terdiam

"aku akan menggunakan Kotoamatsukami untuk mengubah ingatan kedua orang tuanmu" Lanjut Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan ketika dia membuka matanya dia sudah mengaktifkan Mata Mangekyō Sharingan

'dia baru menggunakan Sharingan tapi sudah bisa membangkitkan Mangekyō Sharingan' Batin Itachi kagum melihat Naruto

"Kotoamatsukami" Kata Naruto sambil menatap kedua orang tua Itachi. Kemudian kedua orang tua itachi pingsan.

Setelah itu Naruto menon-aktifkan Sharingan miliknya.

"Setelah ini apa yang Itachi Nii-san akan lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto

"aku akan melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Yondaime-sama dan Sandaime-sama. dan" Kata Itachi dan menghilang menggunakan Shushin.

Disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, disana sudah ada Minato dan Hiruzen

"aku tahu ada yang ingin kau katakan... tidak ada yang mengawalku" Kata Hiruzen

"Terimakasih atas pertimbangan anda" Jawab Itachi yang muncul dibelakang Hiruzen dan Minato

"pertama, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu. Perang saudara telah di cegah di desa konoha kedamaian di desa ini telah dipertahankan." Ucap Hiruzen yang membelakangi Itachi

"Ha'i" Jawab Itachi

"Tapi meskipun demikian, aku menyesal tidak dengan cara yang lain" Kata Hiruzen

"Maafkan aku" Kata Itachi

"Akulah yang harus meminta maaf, selanjutnya kau akan dicap sebagai penjahat yang membunuh hampir seluruh klannya dan terdaftar didalam buku Bingo sebagai buronan hidup atau mati." Kata Minato

"Begitulah seharusnya" Jawab Itachi

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Hiruzen melihat ke arah Itachi

"Aku telah meminta bantuan terhadap dari kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki. Aku berencana dekat dengan mereka untuk memastika janji tidak dilanggar." Jawab Itachi

" Kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki ?" Tanya Minato

"aku akan memata-matai Akatsuki Yondaime-sama" Jawab Itachi "Berjanjilah anda akan melindungi Sasuke dan kedua orang tuaku" Lanjut Itachi

"Kami akan melindunginya." Jawab Minato

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak akan merubah formula jutsu untuk penghalang di desa ini. Kapanpun kamu khawatir kepada mereka, kau bisa menyelinap masuk" Kata Hiruzen

"Hokage-sama, sangat di sayangkan klan Uchiha tidak mengerti akan kasih sayan anda" Kata Itachi

"Tidak benar, aku ini lemah. Itulah yang menyebabkan tragedi ini" Kata Hiruzaen

Setelah kejadian itu Itachi pergi meninggal desa dan bergabung ke Akatsuki.

Beberapa haari kemudian di ruangan Hokage

"Tou-san, aku sudah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya tentang Tragedi Uchiha dan Kabar Itachi bergabung dengan organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki." Kata Naruto

Minato kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"aku melihat kejaidant tersebut, dan saat Tou-san, Hokage-jiji dan Itachi Nii-san berbicar,a aku mendengarnya." Lanjut Naruto

"jadi kamu sudah mengetahui semua ya." Kata Minato menundukan kepalanya "dia adalah pahlawan konoha walaupun sudah mwnjadi seorang Missing-nin" Lanjut Minato

"Bagamana kabar Menma di akademi, Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembcaraan sebelumnya.

"Adikmu itu berbeda denganmu, mungkin dia mewarisi sifat ibumu" Kata Minato tersenyum

"suatu saat nanti Menma akan melampauiku..." kata Naruto "...mungkin setelah Menma sudah menjadi seorang Genin aku akan pergi berkelana keluar Desa Tou-san." Lanjut Naruto

Minato kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto, "kaa-chan mu ti-idak a-kan mengizinkanmu" Kata Minato beralasan

"kaa-san pasti mengizinkanku" Jawab Naruto

TBC

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga, mohon maklum jika cerita saya masih kurang bagus, ini dikarenakan saya adalah newbie di sini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan mengenai cerita ini yang menurut para senpai aneh, silahkan tanya pada saya, tetapi saya mohon Review ya.


End file.
